


超短篇脑洞合集（Drabbles）

by Heartwalker



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartwalker/pseuds/Heartwalker
Summary: 基本是一些自娱自乐脑洞的合集，什么角色组合都可能有，不出意外会是路飞中心，各章节之间互相独立，有的没有CP倾向，有CP倾向就是路飞右
Relationships: all路, 路飞中心
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 青雉带小孩

热爱翘班的青雉为了偷懒不干活，毛遂自荐要替领导卡普训练他的小孙子路飞，青雉这提议一出来就遭到了小朋友的强烈反对和卡普的强烈支持，“我跟你不熟！干嘛要跟你训练！！我不训练！我不要当警察！”大高个青雉弯下身子抄起小朋友就往外走，小朋友乱蹬腿，还捏着小拳头砸他脸，青雉把小朋友举出领导办公室门，转过两个弯，把大叫的小朋友放下，说“嘘——我带你出去玩，请你吃路口的炸肉饼好不好，你就跟你爷爷说我带你训练了。”“好！男人说话算数！”小朋友一秒变脸，伸出小指要跟青雉拉钩，青雉就顺着拉钩了。  
然后出门去，买了肉饼塞路飞手里，路飞放自行车后座，大长腿一伸坐上自行车，后座小孩给腿划拉地上了，青雉赶紧下车，给拉起来，拍拍小孩身上的土“哎哟，没事儿吧。”小孩眉开眼笑，相当自豪“没事，肉饼一点土都没沾！”第二次坐好了终于骑着自行车往没有熟人会路过的小公园赶，自行车后座的路飞双手抓着肉饼啃，腿还一晃一晃的，一段时间过后终于自己摔下去了（）这次小孩坐地上哭起来了，青雉听见声音了才反应过来，吓得赶紧问“摔哪儿了，完了这要摔出事儿了我怎么跟领导交代。”（卡普：摔得还太轻！怎么训练的！）路飞吸吸鼻子，双手捧起碎了的肉饼“掉了——肉——呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”青雉又检查一遍，小孩似乎真没事，长舒一口气“叔叔再给你买一个，别哭了啊，别哭了。”小脸挂着泪珠看他“真的吗？叔叔你人也太好了。”  
过了半天回去了，青雉在门口给路飞嘴边油渣擦干净了才领着上去找卡普，一开门小孩就兴高采烈地喊爷爷“老头我跟你说！青雉叔叔他对我可好了——”青雉赶紧流着冷汗给扯回来。


	2. 迫害沙鳄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假设马尔科加入了草帽海贼团后，他们在新世界又见到了克洛克达尔。老沙黑历史也是我瞎编的

再见到草帽一伙的时候，马尔科也在其中，沙鳄鱼秉持本性，惯例地讽刺了一句过去，没什么深意，只是人设如此，但他挑错了对象，马尔科一秒都没犹豫，把他年轻时挑战白胡子又惨败的窘况浓缩为一句半，顶了回去，瞬间，在场的草帽一伙都瞪大了眼睛盯着他，沙鳄鱼狠狠用牙齿磨了磨嘴里的雪茄，转过头去以背示人，此刻，保持沉默就是男人最大的挽尊。沙鳄鱼正考虑化作沙暴消失时，草帽一伙的缺心眼之首——路飞，对马尔科大叫起来“幸好当时艾斯没像他一样啊！不然艾斯如果一只手变成钩子，也太逊了！”“这是重点吗！”草帽一伙齐声指责他们的船长，再回头时，沙鳄鱼已经不见了。


	3. 火烈鸟的好奇心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有CP倾向：鳄路、唐路

“克洛克达尔，真想不到你竟然会为了那种小鬼改变这么多，让我都对他产生好奇心了，我要是把他抓来，会怎么样？”红色的火烈鸟笑容恶劣，鳄鱼金色的眼睛转过来，不为所动，只是嗤笑一声“随你的便。”  
“呋呋呋呋，那我可不会手下留情。”  
“我说了，随你的便。如果你得手了，说明他也不过是那种程度的人。”鳄鱼这次眼睛都没看过来，似乎对这个话题厌烦了，不，也许是对自己厌烦了吧，明明两人都曾是残忍的阴谋家，称得上是最为志趣相投，竟然也有分道扬镳的一天。那个小鬼，你就对他这么有信心吗？也好，如果你只是被路边随便什么野猴子扰乱了心智，那才真的让人失望。  
太有趣了，本来只是为了惹怒克洛克达尔才假称对那个男孩有兴趣的，现在却真的想要把他抓过来仔细看看了。


	4. 总参谋长的凝视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨路倾向：顶上战争后伊万科夫和革命军会合时，如果他对龙和萨博讲起路飞，可能会发生什么

伊万科夫对龙回忆着推进城内发生的事。“路飞boy真不愧是你的儿子啊，非常有人格魅力W！他自己身受致命伤却还是首先关心伙伴的安危的行为打动了我，如果不是这样，我一开始不知道他是你的儿子的情况下，很可能根本就不会救他——”  
“啊？”刚才还眼神中感激混着钦佩的龙的参谋总长，突然散发出非常令人不安的气场，那双原本大而圆的友善眼睛也变得恐怖了起来。


	5. 大妈团带小孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一如既往没头没尾，基本目的是挤兑佩罗斯佩罗

“哎呀，小朋友，吃糖吗？”佩罗斯佩罗不知从哪里变出一根路飞脸这么大的波板糖递过去，“要！”小孩立刻流出口水双手接过吃了起来。  
斯慕吉蹲下看着刚到自己膝盖高的路飞，罕有地露出柔和的笑容“真可爱，比大哥舔棒棒糖的样子可好看多了。要喝果汁吗，小路飞？”  
“斯慕吉你是在指责我吗？！”这是佩罗斯佩罗。  
“我想喝冰的。”“嗯嗯，没问题。”斯慕吉对自己的大哥置若罔闻，就这么带着路飞离开了。  
——————————

“呜呜——嗯唔”斯慕吉取冰果汁的功夫，背后的路飞就开始怪叫，斯慕吉回头惊恐的发现路飞把糖整个塞进了嘴里，吓得斯慕吉下意识抓住糖棒就往外拽，竟然还真让她拽出来了，她看了看路飞的嘴和脸，好像没受什么伤，她不禁疑惑起来“你到底怎么吃下去的……”“就这样……”路飞说着，又把糖整个塞回了嘴里。

——————————

三分钟鸡飞狗跳后后，斯慕吉一手抓着路飞没吃完的糖一手拎着吸冰果汁的路，对佩罗斯佩罗说“大哥！以后你不许再给体型正常的孩子变这么大块的糖了！”佩罗斯佩罗：怪我咯？


	6. 令人操心的弟弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if艾斯活着，路飞偶然去白胡子船上做客，也许会发生这样的情况

路飞救出艾斯后被带上白船，度过了相当愉快的几天，走之前哥哥嘱咐完了笨蛋弟弟，没想到，笨蛋弟弟挠着脸自言自语“这时候应该那个……啊，对了”然后大声地冲自己的船长兼老爹说“我的哥哥，谢谢你照顾了！”同时非常端正地鞠了一躬，抬起头又恢复了嬉皮笑脸“但是下次再见我还是会打败你的！”艾斯厉声骂着“笨蛋！”冲过去狠狠地敲了弟弟的头，但所有人都能看出来，他正在努力忍住泪水。


	7. 令人操心的弟弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾路倾向：if路飞成功救出了艾斯后昏迷，被带到了白胡子船上疗伤

路飞整日在医疗室昏睡的这几天，艾斯都在旁边守着，他的情绪在焦躁、痛苦和安慰中反复无常，他总是想要站起来绕着房间乱走，又怕吵醒自己的弟弟，他总是想要咒骂或者干脆打他固执的弟弟一顿，又在看到弟弟沉静的睡脸时偃旗息鼓。  
马尔科看着囚笼困兽一样的艾斯，出声阻止“别这么着急，你弟弟现在的身体状况，能活着已经是一种奇迹了，你应该心怀感激，喂。”  
“你这算是安慰人吗？”艾斯的心刺痛起来，他想起他们小时候，路飞7岁，被穷凶恶极的海贼殴打得浑身流血，奄奄一息几乎死去，被救下来以后他只是对艾斯说“除了你我没别人可以依靠了”又一次，他又一次让路飞陷入了那样的危险，为什么这个臭小子，还是那样毫不犹豫地要为了自己这样的人去死呢……


	8. 迫害沙总裁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鳄路，请理解成现pa，由一堆片段构成，没有严格时间线

心力憔悴工作成堆老沙(自以为在)包养学生小路，结果小路天天在他办公室闹要老沙陪他玩，老沙不带他玩他就一个月三十天不重样地找别的男人，老沙无奈只能让金贵的秘书宾姐带小路玩，结果两个星期以后，宾姐辞职了，被小路挖去了他哥的公司。  
小路，拐走总裁秘书还把总裁养的金贵鳄鱼拖去了卷眉chief的后厨，总裁发现自己斥巨资养的珍奇宠物没了的时候小路剃着牙说“很好吃，山治说这鳄鱼肉质特别好，我给你留了一块，你吃吗？”总裁心说肉质好这不是废话吗！也不看看是多少钱养起来的！小路：你不吃啊？那我替你吃了(十分开心)  
厨子其实一眼就看出来这鳄鱼是有钱人养着当宠物的，但是装傻直接按路飞的意思给剁成块煮了  
————————  
宾姐热爱研究历史，但老沙是搞投行的（公司上万个业务员）宾姐带小路吃饭的时候聊天，聊到宾姐的兴趣，小路：“那你干嘛不做喜欢的事，我哥的工作就需要解读历史文本诶，你要不要过去他那边工作？”于是有了弟弟的介绍，又有宾姐本身的过硬实力，宾姐就这么成了总裁的前·秘书。  
————————  
总裁实际几年前被查出偷税漏税违法走私，被打击得一落千丈刚刚东山再起步入正轨。小猫吃了总裁的鳄鱼挖了总裁的秘书，走的时候还若无其事地冲总裁挥手“谢谢你啦——这几天我玩的很开心！”一看来接人的小路他哥，正是几年前查了自己的副科 。  
————————

总裁的前美女秘书宾姐看起来知性优雅又高冷其实喜欢可爱的小东西，但是为人非常做作讲排面的总裁公司里除了珠光宝气就是一点也不可爱的鳄鱼，但就这喂得胖墩墩的香蕉鳄鱼都算相对来说比较可爱的了，宾姐没跳槽之前每天就只能装模作样地摸摸鳄鱼缓解内心的空虚，直到小路来了就改抚摸小路（）  
所以小路对总裁花了大钱养起来的鳄鱼流口水的时候宾姐一点也没阻拦，还给小路找来了公司运货的拖车。  
后来小路深度入侵沙总裁的生活之后三天两头往总裁这里扔自己的东西和自己不知道怎么就多出来的东西（比如巴托俱乐部硬塞的小周边、路上莫名跟来的小动物），总裁嘴上说着拒绝还是都留下来了。已经是龙手下高级历史研究员的宾姐再去沙总裁公司看的时候露出真心实意的微笑“哎呀，这比以前不是好多了吗。”

————————  
这个故事告诉我们总裁不要乱捡猫


	9. 和草帽结盟就是惹麻烦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛋糕岛出逃后

“卟噜卟噜卟噜卟噜”  
“啊，贝基吗？”  
“草帽小子？你有什么事？我们的同盟关系已经……”  
“喂，戚风在吗？山治说他复原不出戚风做的蛋糕可是我好想吃哦，你让戚风用电话教教山治啦！”  
“不要因为这种无聊的事打电话来！！！！”  
“这很重要啊！！”  
“没事的老公我很乐意教他”戚风说着抢过电话，贝基无奈叹气“那看在你的份上，好吧……草帽！不许有下次了！！”  
“にしし知道啦知道啦~”


	10. 罗西南迪带猴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if柯拉松生还带罗回了海军本部，遇到被爷爷拉来训练的路飞

小路7岁被爷爷拉去海军总部培养，完全没有同龄人十分无聊，某日罗西南迪中校领了个，勉强算是同龄人的青少年罗回来，路飞别无选择，死死缠住，已经脱离中二的未来高材生对这种抠鼻屎玩泥巴的小屁孩毫无兴趣，但无奈罗西南迪似乎很喜欢小孩，尤其这个还名中带D，罗不免酸溜溜，但是也没有办法，罗西和罗逐渐就跟路飞熟络起来。  
路飞第一次看到罗西南迪点烟烧海军外套笑得满地打滚，罗大怒：“笑什么！柯拉松也是你能笑的么！”并在路飞头顶锤出一包，路飞捂着包反驳“干什么！你不是也在笑吗！”“胡说！我才没笑！”“明明就有笑！”罗回头一看罗西南迪正慈祥地微笑看着他俩闹。  
熟了以后三个人经常一起出现，于是路飞闯祸了被卡普教训的时候，罗西和罗也经常会被殃及，卡普锤路飞的时候顺手就把另外俩人也锤了，过一会就能听到战国吼卡普：你凭什么锤我的手下！  
————————————————  
又想了想发现还不会霸气的罗肯定没法在路飞头顶捶包，所以情况应该是罗怒锤路飞头顶，结果路飞没事自己手肿了，好面子青少年装作无事地左手捂右手继续跟路飞吵架


	11. 柯路罗路three way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柯路罗路明示，迫害罗

罗清楚地知道草帽当家的一向是饿了就吃，渴了就喝，看到岛屿就要冒险，有了对手就要打架，想做什么就立刻去做从来没有“不可以”，大概唯一的“不可以”就是“不可以让自己不高兴”，但对方拉着自己和被自己偷偷当作养父看待的科拉桑毫不犹豫地说“我喜欢特拉男也喜欢罗西（为什么草帽当家的叫科拉桑就叫得这么亲密啊），特拉男喜欢罗西也喜欢我对吧，罗西也是同时喜欢着我和特拉男对吧，那想做就做啊，有什么问题吗？”还是让罗完全震惊了，震惊程度比起刚和草帽当家结盟时的震惊有过之而无不及，什么“有什么问题吗？”问题大了好吗！  
  
结果还是做了。第二天清晨罗睁开眼，从身体上残留的感觉、腹侧草帽当家小臂的独特触感和肩膀位置大概是科拉桑跨过草帽当家伸过来的手的触觉重新认识了一遍自己的现状，并用五秒钟回忆了一下昨晚到底都发生了什么。他们三个身高分别相差不小的人干得像是三块互不相接却被硬生生拼在一起的拼图，问题是他，死亡医生特拉法尔加·罗竟然还爽得不行。真是多亏了草帽当家的超绝弹性，罗下意识在心里这么点评到。  
  
罗拧着脖子侧头去看草帽当家的那一侧，身体其余部位完全不敢动，看到了同样被甜睡的罪魁祸首草帽当家揽着，一动不敢动的科拉桑，卸了妆的科拉桑看起来比平时更可怜了。养父子两个用眼神互道了清晨“科拉桑你也醒啦”“是啊，哈哈。。。”霎那间，罗心中涌起一种向随便什么人甚至空气说“十分抱歉！”并九十度鞠躬的冲动，都怪贝波，肯定是被他传染了。天啊，罗觉得自己多年来殚精竭虑积累下来的黑眼圈都不够表达他现在的心累了。  
  
罗拧回头去，看着天花板，在心里默默地流泪，他当海贼这么多年，称得上无恶不作，从来没后悔过或者觉得自己哪里不对过，但今天他由衷想说一句“拉米，对不起，哥哥没脸见你了。”

————————————一些没放进去的句子——————————  
①罗从来没想过自己养父的声音竟然还挺性感的，这是草帽当家的喜欢柯拉桑的原因之一吗？明明我的是神谷○史来着。  
②小时候重病时柯拉桑给他从里到外的换衣服的情况，两个人不得不一起洗澡的情况罗都经历过，按理来说科拉桑的裸体已经见怪不怪了，但这种重点在下半身的情况果然还是太尴尬了，另外，虽然以前也不是没见过，柯拉桑的那个果然太大了吧，草帽当家的这也能吞下去吗？！

————————————一个也可能存在的后续——————————  
火爆大哥看着弟弟背后的罗和平地摔刚爬起来的柯拉松，问“所以你们是……” 柯拉松支支吾吾，摆手：“不，我……那个……” 火爆大哥：“要是连承认的勇气都没有就赶紧离我弟弟远点。” 罗看了眼柯拉松，说“火拳当家的，我和柯拉桑确实是同时在和草帽当家的交往。” 火爆大哥：“父子两个和同一个人交往不觉得羞耻吗！！滚出去！！！” 罗：那不就是横竖都不同意吗！！！！！ 火爆大哥：对！没错！怎么的！！


	12. 叔叔们该伤心了

五岁的小路过生日，收一堆礼物  
萨博一个个指着问：“这个是谁送的呀？”“萨博~”“这个捏？”“艾斯！”  
“那这个是谁送的？”“多……多……粉色的叔叔~”“这个？”“鳄鱼叔叔~”“还有这个呢？”“雷利！”  
老爷爷哈哈大笑 


	13. 白船饥荒风波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前半段草帽内部友情向，后半段马路明示。前半段假设桑尼号上的冰箱锁是弗兰奇和乌索普联合研制的23333

路飞在白船呆了三天就解开了厨房冰箱的锁，第二天负责管食材储备的厨师气急败坏地要公开审判这个臭小子，最后还是被胡搅蛮缠地变成小品现场，围观人群哄笑成一片，厨师也偃旗息鼓，挠着头问“你到底怎么破开这锁的，这可是特制品。”路飞突然一脸骄傲：“我的船工和狙击手可是世界上最好的！”围观人群哄地吵闹开“真敢说啊！”厨师也没好问这两者有什么联系，只是默默地想“因为这种原因被夸，恐怕他的船员知道了也高兴不起来吧！”  
远方桑尼号上，弗兰奇突然嚎啕大哭起来，乌索普也跟着热泪盈眶，其他人赶紧问怎么回事，弗兰奇喷着鼻涕跳起来摆出经典星星姿势“Awe-不知道怎么回事，我就是SUPER——感动啊！”乌索普也擦着眼泪附和“我也是这么感觉的，好像突然有谁在夸本大爷是世界第一”  
——————————————————————————  
让二队长的灾难弟弟停止半夜偷吃的艰巨任务负担在了一队长的肩膀上，结果第一天让小魔王精疲力尽地睡去以后，半夜仍然被黑洞的咕噜声双双吵醒，路飞揉着眼睛趴在一队长胸口，小狗眼湿漉漉“马尔科，我饿了…”马尔科试图组织抵抗力量“你之前吃太多了，以后都没有宵夜了yoi。”小狗眼更加无辜了“都是马尔科把我弄得好累…不然我也不会这么饿了，比以前都饿。”见多识广的一队长心想“放屁，你之前不还是每天都夜袭冰箱。”  
第二天一早，萨奇瞪着一队长，眼珠子都要掉出来，他看看照常一脸懒散的一队长，又看看冰箱，又看看受人尊敬的一队长，马尔科开口了“就是我干的，有意见yoi？”


	14. 船长吃醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索路，香→路

路飞得知索隆跟美女字面意义上盖一床被子睡了一觉，醋意大发  
山治大声嘲笑索隆  
索隆：你得意什么？你跟一百个女人真实卿卿我我船长都不会多问一句  
山治，无法反驳，又怒，又怒不起来  


————————

山治被刺激到以后给小船长开小灶，试探地问：我跟lady那个…亲密的时候…你不担心吗？  
小船长大快朵颐中毫不在乎地答：为什么要担心，真要担心我不是每天都要从早担心到晚也太累了吧  
厨子无法反驳，只好叹口气，喃喃细语：之前万国……  
路飞从堆着食物小山的盘子里猛地抬起头，直勾勾盯着山治：那是因为那时你眼神分明很痛苦，你喜欢谁我都无所谓，但是我不许你用那种表情说你要离开  
山治半边刘海挡着眼睛，继续颠锅，很快又做好一份，倒进小船长面前的盘子里垒山，然后摸摸船长的脑袋“快吃吧”


	15. 艾路，终点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾斯在顶上战争中存活if

拉夫鲁德前兄弟争霸，最终路飞险胜  
艾斯精疲力尽地躺在地上：哈啊——竟然败给你了，哎呀，意外地还挺高兴的，这就是见证弟弟成长的感觉吗？海贼王，是你赢了  
路飞：嘻嘻，我就说总有一天我会打败你的…………艾斯……  
哥：嗯？  
路：来我船上吧。  
哥：臭小子，想得美，就算输了大哥我还要尊严的，怎么可能去你船上  
路：可是我赢了嘛~  
哥：赢了也不行！你可真是越来越任性了（大力揉起弟弟的脑袋  
路：那你给我当几天俘虏吧  
哥：嗯？！  
路（冲白船喊话）：喂，大叔！我赢了所以艾斯让我带走几天  
白胡子：库啦啦啦，去吧！记得还回来就行  
哥：哎？？  
~不久之后~  
哥：喂，路飞，你绑架我过来就是给你当性奴的？（用力挺腰）  
路：嗯~别说得这么难听嘛~艾斯你不是也很喜欢吗~（此处省略拟声词和♥符号五百字）


	16. 弟控争霸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是艾路吧

在大妈的高压管辖政策下，夏洛特家族每年一度走过场的最受欢迎大哥/大姐/妹妹/弟弟大赛作为少数娱乐之一，举办得热火朝天，虽然最终结果无外乎还是那几个人，夏洛特家族的年轻子女们仍然年复一年百分百地投入其中，直到某年，万国年轻人内部的盛宴，变成了另一位四皇——白胡子和大妈开战的导火索：  
决赛现场正在激动人心的拉票阶段时，白胡子海贼团臭名昭著的二队长波特卡斯·D·艾斯突然冲破屋顶从天而降，用霸王色霸气镇静了乱成一片的夏洛特家族儿女，大声宣布：我的弟弟才是全海上最可爱的！！！！


	17. 烟警官和大舅子和汉库克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烟→路

拘留所里，斯摩格抓着来探艾斯的监的路飞一只胳膊，对艾斯说：  
“下次你再犯事儿，我就对付你弟弟”说着换了只手抓路飞，扭着吱哇乱叫的艾斯他宝贝弟弟面对自己  
“看见没，就这样”空出来的手铆足了劲抽在路飞屁股上，空旷的小拘留室里一声脆响  
路飞挣扎地更厉害了，大叫着“干嘛啊！我都17了！我爷爷都不这么打我了！”  
艾斯目眦欲裂，还没闹起来，上级外派过来做指导的美女警官汉库克一高跟鞋哐当踹开了艾斯在的拘留室的门一个过肩摔把将近两米高的警员扔在地上还踏了一只脚上去  
“斯摩格！你滥用职权性骚扰未成年被我抓现行！处罚你永久停职！全国通告！剥夺一切权力！刑拘！”“啊啊！汉某克！其实不用啦，我不疼的。”


	18. 现pa兄逗弄年幼的弟弟

大哥：最喜欢哪个哥哥啊？  
弟：都喜欢！（秒答  
大哥：怎么可能都喜欢！快选一个！  
二哥憋笑  
弟：可我就是都喜欢！  
大哥：那你要怎么证明啊  
弟：唔…呃呃……肉…肉分给你们吃  
大哥：分多少啊  
弟：一…一…  
大哥：多少啊？  
弟：一半……  
大哥：我们两个分一半不够分啊  
弟：唔…呜…那就一半多………  
大哥：啊？  
弟：呜呜…今天的全给你们  
大哥憋笑：就今天一天吗？  
弟：唔…呜诶…呜呜呜呜哇啊啊——  
二哥：你怎么把他弄哭了！！！！（爆栗  
……………………………………………………………………  
晚饭时艾斯碗里的肉全被二哥刮走喂弟弟了  
弟弟：艾斯吃，萨博也吃…结果：艾斯碗里的肉被三个人分了，萨博碗里的肉被自己和弟弟分了，弟弟的肉还是弟弟的 


End file.
